This disclosure relates generally to geographical information systems and social and professional networking.
Some web and mobile applications provide information about a current location of a user. This allows a user to share his or her location with friends. However, a user has to ask friends where they will be in the future or ask if they are attending an event. If multiple friends are involved, it can be a hassle for each friend to respond to multiple inquiries about future travel plans. Any data about future plans are fragmented across various applications. A user can also forget what a friend has said about his or her future plans. Plans can change.
Furthermore, some “friends” may be individuals that do not share a close relationship with the user or they may be old friends or brief acquaintances. A user may be interested in meeting up with such a person that happens to be or plans to be in the same city, location, or at the same event. However, the user may be uncomfortable bothering that person with a direct query about whether they plan to be in a city on a certain future day or days.